Days Gone By
by padfootscatchingfire
Summary: AU: Harry has lived with the Dursleys all his life and instead of looking for help, he turns to the only one he can trust. Himself. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. Dramione. Slash. Harry/Tom Riddle
1. Tom Riddle

**Days Gone By**

By: Padfootscatchingfire

Parirings: TMR/HP DM/HG SB/OC RL/BL

AU: Harry has lived with the Dursleys all his life and instead of looking for help, he turns to the only one he can trust. Himself. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. Dramione. Slash. Harry/Tom Riddle

Speech: Regular -_Thoughts_-**Parseltongue**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter; I'm just doing this for fun!

_Days Gone By_

"Where's my dinner, boy?" demanded the walrus-like Vernon Dursley

Harry glared daggers at the man, but said nothing; the bruise across his cheekbone was more than enough reminder of what happened if he spoke anything more than what was strictly necessary. He returned his attention to the chicken in the stove. He had gotten quite good at cooking over the past 11 years of his life, as he had prepared meals for the filthy swine he lived with since he had been able to lift a pan. The burn scars across his hands from grabbing a hot pot was proof of that.

For years, Harry had lived under the stairs in a cupboard. Years ago, he had wished, hoped, dreamed that something, anything would save him. Be it angel or mortal. But that was the past; he had dammed the angels, cursed the humans. Harry had learned to trust none; he was alone.

He quickly slid the meal onto plates, and was on the last piece when he heard a loud scream. He nearly dropped the food, but years of dodging had honed his reflexes, and he caught it on the plate. Harry set the table then ran out to announce that dinner was ready. He opened the kitchen door and his vision went white.

A letter dropped in his hand and he saw a white bird, a snowy owl, soar from his shoulder and out the door, held open by a stunned Vernon.

Harry glanced back down at the letter and saw in acid green writing:

_To Mr. H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

He turned the envelope over and saw a red wax seal, portraying a snake, lion, eagle and badger around an H. Under the H was a banner proclaiming '_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'. _Puzzled, Harry broke the seal and read the note contained within the envelope. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He removed a second page from the envelope, mentally noting the unusual thickness and coloring of the paper. _Rather like old parchment, _he mused. Reading the paper, he saw a list of books and equipment he was required to get in order to attend this "Hogwarts".

Snorting, Harry wondered if this was some joke of Dudley's, his cousin, who could put a whale to shame with his size. Reading over the papers again, Harry realized that this wasn't a joke, as the Dursleys cringed and yelled at the very mention of magic, and they had no sense of humor, unless it was a sick jibe at Harry. He shook the envelope and a train ticket fell out, for Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station. Harry sighed, and then heard a knock at the already open door. A handsome man stepped in, his black hair looking almost midnight blue, his deep brown eyes were calm and composed, but Harry noted specks of crimson seemed to appear as his disdainful gaze swept over the Dursleys.

"WHO IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU?" screamed Vernon.

"Silence, you filthy muggle." Said the mad coldly, he flicked a long, thin piece of wood and Vernon fell silent, though his mouth still moved.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Harry, curiously, if not a little in awe of the man who had just silenced the one who made his life hell.

"Undersecretary Tom Riddle, at your service, Harry Potter."

"How do you know my name?"

Riddle smirked and answered, "Every wizard with half a mind knows you, my dear Harry"

"Wizard? What do you mean wizard? You must be mad!"

"I assure you, that I am far from mad." Answered Riddle, "Come with me and I will tell you of a world in which you are rich, famous and about to enter."

Harry was torn between not trusting the stranger and wanting to leave the Dursleys behind. Riddle must have seen the indecision in Harry's eyes, because he took Harry's shoulder in a firm grip and led him out of number 4, Privet Drive, and though Harry did not know this, but this was the last time he would ever see the house again.

_Days Gone By_

Sitting in a small coffee shop, Riddle spent the next hour explaining to Harry that there was magic and that he, Harry James Potter, had vanquished the most evil wizard that ever lived when he was just a baby.

Riddle carelessly threw a few pounds on the table to pay for their drinks and he and Harry swept from the coffee shop to head for a place known as Diagon Alley, where Harry would get all of his supplies.

"Sir, how are we going to get there?" asked Harry

Riddle smiled slightly down at the raven haired boy and answered, "Apparation"

He once again grabbed Harry's shoulder and they were both sucked into an invisible tube and spit out again into an alleyway full of bustling people in long cloaks and hats. Harry gazed around, awestruck, at signs advertising cauldrons, magical pets, potions, wizard wear and if he craned his neck, he could spot a sign for a maker of 'fine wands since 382 BC.' Harry gazed back up at his rescuer and Riddle began walking into the fray towards Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. Striding inside, a friendly looking witch smiled at Harry and asked, "Hogwarts robes? First year?"

Harry nodded and the motion shook his messy black hair aside and revealed the scar given to him by the Dark Lord.

"Well, bless my stars, you're Harry Potter! They boy-who-lived! It's a pleasure, dear, it really is." Said Madam Malkin

"Please stay on topic, Madam, Harry needs robes." Said Riddle coolly

Looking flustered, the witch nodded and pulled Harry over to a mirror and began measuring his body. Soon she had taken notes of his size and pulled several black robes over to him.

"We will also require a travelling cloak, a winter cloak, dress robes, casual robes and cloaks, a formal cloak, actually, Harry will need a full wardrobe." Said Riddle

"A full wardrobe?! Are you mad? I haven't got the money for that!" sputtered Harry

"I am still quite sane, thank you for your concern," said Riddle dryly, then added "You have enough money to outfit the whole of Hogwarts and still have money left over, however I will be paying for this."

"Why? I don't need your charity!" said Harry defensively, then said "Er- sorry, sir, thank you for your kind offer."

Riddle smiled slightly, mysteriously, and nodded to Madam Malkin to continue her work.

The rest of the day continued similarly, until they reached Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would arrive."

_Days Gone By_

Author's Note: So how'd you like it?

This is my first fanfiction, ever! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review and follow my story!

Constructive criticism is welcome(please no flames!) and I will try and update as soon as I can, hopefully every other day or a few times a week.

Thanks!

-Padfoot


	2. Hogwarts

**Days Gone By**

By: Padfootscatchingfire

Pairings: TMR/HP DM/HG SB/RL RL/BL

AU: Harry has lived with the Dursleys all his life and instead of looking for help, he turns to the only one he can trust. Himself. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. Dramione. Slash. Harry/Tom Riddle

Speech: Regular -_ Thoughts _-**Parseltongue **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I'm just doing this for fun!

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed or just read the first chapter! It means a lot guys! Leave me questions, comments or something nice about my story and I'll try and get back to you! Also, I need a beta, so if anyone's interested, PM me! Thanks so much! Enjoy and leave me a review!

**Note: I changed this chapter because a reviewer pointed out a bunch of holes to me. So please read this over again. I changed the train scene and the wand scene, as well a few other things. Thank you so much to Reader-anonymous-writer for pointing them out! Reviews help a lot!**

_Days Gone By_

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would arrive."

Harry jumped slightly and curled his fist back, ready to strike the hidden voice. He turned his head to the source of the noise to find a very old man with white hair and piercing silver eyes. The man smiled at the sight of the boy and waved him farther into the shop.

Looking around, Harry noted box upon box stacked on innumerable shelves, each with a small label saying things like '10 ½ inches, elm, unicorn hair'. The shelves stretched back so far Harry couldn't see the end and he knew that this shop was much bigger on the inside.

_Magic,_ Harry thought

"I believe this will be your wand, Mr. Potter, it is a very unique wand….. The core is phoenix feather given to me by Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. He only gave me two feathers, one in this wand," his eyes traveled to Riddle "and one in his."

Harry was faintly surprised that Ollivander thought he would have the twin wand to Mr. Riddle's. Brushing that aside, he took the wand in his left hand and felt a strong warmth rush up his arm. A shower of red sparks flew out the tip as he gave the wand a wave. Smiling, he pressed 11 galleons into Ollivander's hand and he and Riddle swept from the shop.

"Now that we have your official wand, we must get one that will suit you best and be beneath the Ministry radar for dark and underage magic. We shall get that from Domini Alley." said Riddle when they had mixed into the crowd.

"Why not Knockturn Alley?" asked Harry.

"We are above Knockturn Alley; Domini Alley is where the richest and most powerful buy what they need. Do you speak Latin?" not waiting for an answer, Riddle continued "You will take private lessons with me at Hogwarts."

"Sir, how will you be allowed in Hogwarts if you aren't a teacher?"

"Who said I wasn't a teacher?" Riddle said, smirking slightly.

Before Harry could inquire about that, Riddle turned sharply and walked through a seemingly solid black wall near Gringotts. Harry followed him and found himself in a hidden walkway leading down. They silently walked down the steps and opened an iron door decorated with ruby eyed snakes and flickering flames made of huge precious gems. Riddle laid a hand on the door and it swung open though he applied no pressure. A massive alleyway was revealed as the door swung shut behind them. The floor was lit by a stream of lava covered in glass. Shadows were thrown on the wall and the lava shifted in a mesmerizing, flowing pool. Doors lined the hall spaced twenty feet apart on each side. Riddle strode quickly down the path to the very last door. Opening it, they stepped inside and were plunged in darkness as the door closed behind them.

Riddle's face was lit up by a sickly green glow as a wand was held to his throat.

"I would put that down if you wish to live." Riddle purred dangerously

The wand was lowered and the room was lit up by fires lining the walls. A black haired man with deep blue eyes searched both Riddle and Harry's faces. When he saw Harry his eye lit up as he smiled warmly, even if there was a trace of insanity in it.

"So," he spoke in a rich baritone, very clearly, unlike the rusty tone Harry was expecting "you'll be needing a custom wand, I expect."

Riddle nodded then said "I'll pay double for it to be ready by the end of the day."

The man smiled craftily and shook on the deal.

"So, Mr. Potter, let's begin!" The man, looking excited.

_Days Gone By_

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and reach for whatever calls for you. Take as many as you feel work for you, but only if you feel like you _need_ it." Said the man

Harry closed his eyes and waved his hand over the table full of different bones, horns, woods, feathers, vials, minerals, carved talismans and other things Harry couldn't place. His hand drifted to the left and he scooped up a few items without really being in control of what he was doing. He dropped them on a table waiting next to him and then returned to the wand maker's table and he chose a few things that felt like vials. Leaving those with the other chosen objects, he returned for a third time and picked up one more item that felt smooth and round, like a stone. Opening his eyes, he saw a large piece of ebony, and a sliver of yew. There were two vials, marked basilisk venom and phoenix tears for what Harry assumed would be his wand core. As for the round, smooth stone he had a beautiful emerald a shade darker than his eyes.

The wand maker clapped in delight, looking like a child on his birthday. "Never have I seen such a powerful combination, Mr. Potter! The most lethal substance in existence and the most powerful healer….. Interesting, I have never seen such a contrast in materials. You will be a very powerful wizard, Mr. Potter, I fear for any who stand in your way."

"We will return at sunset, Mr. Virgae." Riddle said and they left the wand shop.

_Days Gone By_

"Welcome to Gringotts, Harry." Said Riddle

Harry glanced around in wonder, but returned his focus to Riddle as he put a hand on his shoulder and pressed a key into his hand, quickly followed by sealed piece of parchment containing the seal of Gringotts.

"That is a list of the vaults you are entitled to by blood right."

_Gringotts Bank_

_Mr. Harry James Potter is entitled to the following vaults:_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin (Current heir- Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_Potter_

_Pervell_

_Evans (Inactive due to lack of magical blood)_

_Director of Founder's vaults,_

_Goranok_

"Wow. I must be the richest man in all of England." Said Harry, shocked out of saying anything else

"England? Try the world. A single Founder's vault contains well over a trillion galleons. Over ten times that in muggle pounds." Replied Riddle

Riddle led Harry over to a desk at the end of a hall and placed the letter in front of a goblin.

"Harry wishes to enter the Gryffindor vault." Riddle said, sneering slightly at the goblin

The goblin nodded, then ducked under the desk and a younger looking goblin ran out of a door on the right side of the hall.

"Sir?" asked the newcomer

"Fetch Goranok"

The goblin nodded then scurried off and quickly returned with an ancient looking goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, ready to access your vault at long last? You should have arrived a very long time ago, we have sent letters to your residence many time." Said Goranok in a deep, rumbling voice.

Goranok led them over to a mine cart and the moment they were safely inside, the cart took off at a speed so great Harry was nearly deafened by the wind in his ears. The cart came to a screeching halt and a massive green dragon stormed up to the track and growled at the three, sending licks of flame at them. The goblin shook a bag of metal pieces and the dragon shrank back in fright, retreating to its lair. Goranok motioned Harry to place his hand on the massive door embossed with a lion. Harry instinctively knew to place his hand on the golden sapphire tail tuft of the golden beast. His hand was pricked by an invisible needle and his blood tainted the sapphire red before it glowed and returned to its original color. The door swung open and Harry entered.

Inside, there was a line drawn of runes stretching from one wall to the other about five feet inside the vault and behind the line along the right wall was a podium containing a book that had writing on its pages. When Harry placed a hand on the book, a portrait he hadn't noticed spoke to him.

"Ah, I haven't had a visitor in simply ages!"

"You're not Godric Gryffindor, are you?" asked Harry

"Indeed I am! Now, have you got any visitors with you today?" asked Gryffindor

"Well, there is Mr. Riddle, but he is Slytherin's heir, so would he be allowed in?"

"Salazar's heir? Simply write his name in this book and he shall be allowed in, so long as you accompany him." Replied Gryffindor

Harry glanced down and saw the book listed the living Gryffindors:

_Current Heir: Harry James Potter_

_Friends of House Gryffindor:_

Under 'Friends of House Gryffindor', Harry wrote _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Then he went back to the opening of the vault and pulled Riddle inside. Riddle instructed Harry to put plenty of gold into a bottomless pouch supplied by Gringotts. Harry put in a few thousand galleons, sickles and knuts in before Riddle announced it was sundown and time to go retrieve his wand. Harry could hardly wait.

_Days Gone By_

Harry caressed his new wand gently. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. It was a glossy black ebony base, with a single strip of yew curled its way up the wand all the way to the tip. At the end of the wand, sharpened to a lethal point was the emerald. Harry waved his wand gently and the men in the room were blown off their feet and the fires roared to unnatural heights. The yew glowed golden with a surge of power. "Wow." Said Harry

Riddle chuckled and righted the mess with a wave of his own wand.

"Well, that was certainly something, Harry. Pay Mr. Virgae and we'll get you an owl and be on our way home."

Harry gave the wand maker his payment for the wand and then left with Riddle at his side. They traveled almost to the exit of Domini Alley, but before they left, Riddle abruptly pulled Harry into a shop. Immediately, Harry knew it was a pet shop. He picked out a Eurasian Eagle Owl, who was white with black speckles. The bird looks haughtily at Harry, but after a few moments, dipped its head in respect.

Riddle laughed again and said "Well, Harry, you are full of surprises. Those birds are notorious for biting all who they are not familiar with and you have gained his respect. Tell me, what will you name him?"

"Mordred," Harry replied

"That is a good name for the owl of a dark wizard. Our business today is finished, so we will retire to my home, Slytherin Manor."

_Days Gone By_

"_No, not Harry! Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off! Lily, RUN!" screamed a man_

_A deep chuckle sounded that sent cold shards of ice into the hearts of all who heard. _

"_Foolish Potter. You think you can hide from me? You think you can run from me? I will kill you and your filthy mudblood wife. And when you are dead, I will kill your child. Poor little Harry. Goodbye, James Potter. Avada Kedavra!"_

_A sickly green light flew from the man's wand and hit James square in the chest. He dropped without a sound, his face forever frozen in fear for the lives of not himself, but for the ones he loved._

_Lily screamed. The high pitched scream of agony ripped through the night. Her loving husband was gone. Dead. All she had left was Harry._

"_JAMES! NO, NOT JAMES!" she sobbed_

_The killer walked up the stairs, calmly, as if he had no other business here other than a simple meeting or a friendly chat. His cloak billowed slightly and his blonde hair was ruffled. His navy eyes were lit in an insane bloodlust for the life of a man, his wife and their child. He pushed open the nursery door, where the mudblood was standing over her child. Her fire colored hair was a mess and her green eyes were crazed by the agony of grief for her husband, and the knowledge that she, and her child, were about to die._

"_Take me! TAKE ME INSTEAD! Please…. Please…. Not Harry. Anything. I'll give you ANYTHING! JUST DON'T TAKE MY SON!" she screamed_

"_Please..." she sobbed brokenly_

_The man smirked at the pathetic display of the foolish emotion of love. He raised his wand and carelessly killed Lily Potter with the same words he had killed her lover._

"_Goodbye, Lily Potter. Avada Kedavra!"_

_A second before the curse hit, she keened her final mourning song for her husband, her son and those who had died to protect them. The sound was raw love, agony, hatred and the sound of a broken heart, wrapped into one soul wrenching sound._

_The curse hit her and she was thrown into the crib, her lifeless body falling over in a crumpled heap. The killer mercilessly kicked her body aside and lifted his wand into the child's face._

_Harry did not cry. He stared into the murderer of his family. The child's vivid green eyes pierced the man's navy ones. The man's mouth opened as he took a breath at the intensity of the hatred in the child's eyes. Harry knew what he had done and what he was about to do. Grindelwald spoke but two words, the words that would begin the rein of the Dark Lord._

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_Days Gone By_

Harry woke with a scream. In an instant, there was a dark plume of smoke in his room and Riddle stepped out.

"Harry what's wrong?" Riddle asked

Harry did not reply, still wrapped up in his nightmare. Instead, he got up and grabbed his ebony wand and pointed it at Riddle. The tip glowed a sickly green as Harry's magic was prepared to defend its master. Harry flicked the wand and a jet of light shot towards Riddle, who put up a Shield Charm just in time to save his life. The curse was absorbed by the shield, and the boy-who-lived passed out from magical exhaustion.

"Incarcerous," said Riddle "Rennervate"

Harry woke with a gasp, but before he could move, he found himself bound in ropes.

"Now listen to me Harry, you've had a nightmare. You attacked me so I bound you up. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Said Harry shakily "I think so."

"Good," Riddle nodded "Inky!"

"Yes master?" a small house elf appeared, wearing a neat little uniform of gray and silver, bearing the Slytherin crest

"Fetch me a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion." Riddle ordered

"Yes master." Replied Riddle

The house elf left and returned carrying two flasks of potions. Riddle handed them to Harry and he drank them without protest and immediately succumbed to their effects and returned to sleep, this time without nightmares to plague his rest.

_Days Gone By_

Harry was woken by the soft sunlight of a sunrise. He leapt out of bed, not knowing where he was. Then the memories of yesterday and last night sunk in. He was in Slytherin Manor. With Mr. Riddle.

Hungry, Harry called "Inky?"

The house elf appeared and asked "What can Inky do for Master Harry?"

"Bring me breakfast."

Inky nodded and returned with pancakes and orange juice. Harry devoured the meal, as the thrashing around in his sleep had created a big appetite, that and the fact that the muggles never fed him more than a scrap of toast, if he was lucky. Harry went into his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out slacks and a button up shirt, and pulled on a black cloak, then set off to find Riddle. He had barely stepped outside the bedroom, when Riddle Apparated in a great cloud of smoke, right in front of him.

"I trust Inky has fed you?" asked Riddle

"Yes, sir." Answered Harry

"Good. Now, I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at school. If you have any problems, and I mean any at all, you come to me. Is your trunk packed with all your belongings? Bed made?"

Harry nodded then shook his head.

"I'll go make my bed, sir. Thank you for having me over. The muggles are simply awful."

"Good. Go. Be down in the foyer in five minutes and we will head to King's Cross Station."

Harry returned to his room and cleaned up any mess he had possibly made. Years of cleaning after the Dursley's had made him quite good at cleaning and checking for perfection. He still had scars to prove what happened if his work was anything less than perfect.

He walked down the stairs; Inky took his trunk for him, and saw Riddle waiting for him.

"Let's go to Hogwarts, Harry."

Riddle took him by the shoulder and Apparated both to the train.

It was an even larger and more hectic crowd than Diagon Alley, but it was impossible to miss the scarlet train labeled 'The Hogwarts Express'.

"Off with you, and I will see you very soon." Said Riddle

Harry boarded the train and was soon approached by a platinum blonde haired boy.

"Hello there, who are you?" the boy said somewhat haughtily

"Harry, Harry Potter." Answered Harry

The boy smirked and said "Draco Malfoy, at your service. Shall we find a seat?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy at the friendly display of the boy. He had learned to not trust someone until he knew them; however, he was alone in this world, and the boy looked nice enough.

"Let's." Harry answered.

They found an empty compartment, but were soon joined by a Mediterranean looking boy and a beautiful golden blonde haired girl.

"Hello, Draco. Who's your friend?" asked the boy

"This," he paused dramatically, "is Harry Potter."

The boy smiled at Harry and said "Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you."

Blaise looked surprised at Harry's eloquence, but took it in stride.

"Excellent. Well, what house are you hoping for, Harry?"

"Slytherin, I can relate to that house more than Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Blaise, Daphne and Draco looks faintly surprised, until Daphne spoke up.

"Slytherin, not Gryffindor, like your parents?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Mr. Riddle was kind enough to explain the houses to me, and Gryffindor seemed just…wrong. I prefer cunning to chivalry, my life to one of another."

"You're alright, Harry. You'll fit in just fine." Said Draco

They talked for a while, and when the lamps were lit, they changed into their Hogwarts robes. When the train stopped, they got off the train and shared a boat together up to school. Inside, they lined up according to alphabet, and Professor McGonagall looked surprised that Harry was with Draco, Daphne and Blaise.

_Must've expected me to be with Gryffindors or alone, _Harry thought

The first-years entered the Great Hall and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool, where it glanced around and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall erupted in applause and McGonagall called up each student to be sorted. Harry only remembered a few, Daphne, Draco, Blaise and a pretty brown haired girl named Hermione all became Slytherins. When Harry was called up, the hall went silent.

_Harry Potter. I've been waiting for you._

_Cut the drama and Sort me._

_Well! Someone's got a temper, maybe Gryffindor will suit you?_

_NO! Not bloody Gryffindor! _

_Hmm, no…. ambition, knowledge, a thirst to prove yourself, I know just where to put you. _

SLYTHERIN

_Days Gone By_

Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? I tripled the length this time, I felt bad for the short chapter last time! So please, please, please give me a follow, favorite, or if you really love me or Harry Potter, review. Reviews are awesome, guys! Also, I still need a beta, so PM me if you're interested! Thank you so much and keep reading!

P.S. Thank you to all who reviewed! Thanks to: hogwartssterlingscholar, Jessiexzx and Semexx and Leaf! You guys are awesome!

Remember, leave me a review, follow or favorite and keep reading! Thanks!

Love,

Padfoot


	3. Slytherin!

**Days Gone By**

By: Padfootscatchingfire

Pairings: TMR/HP DM/HG SB/RL RL/BL

AU: Harry has lived with the Dursleys all his life and instead of looking for help, he turns to the only one he can trust. Himself. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. Dramione. Slash. Harry/Tom Riddle

Speech: Regular -_ thoughts _-**Parseltongue **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I'm just doing this for fun!

Author's Note: **Please check out Chapter 2 if you haven't already**. I changed a lot in it due to a reviewer pointing out a bunch of holes. Thanks to everyone for their reviews especially: reader-anonymous-writer, Fae0306, bluetoads, PhoenixFelicis and Takataapui! Also, in this, Hermione is a half-blood, but that'll be explained in this chapter. This will be a lot of details and little things, so there won't be much plot development, other than a bit of Light-bashing by Draco and maybe Harry. As always, keep reading, leave me a follow, favorite, or review! Thanks!

_Days Gone By_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was silent. No one, not even the teachers clapped. They were all staring at Harry. Then, a single pair of hands clapped, slowly. Harry's eyes found Draco smirking and clapping in solitude. Then at the high table, a black haired man joined Draco, his eyes showing both sorrow and laughter. Soon, the high table was all clapping, and the Slytherins joined in. Harry hopped off the stool and the motion seemed to shake the Great Hall out of their shock and they erupted in applause, the Gryffindor table shooting murderous glares at the Snakes.

The rest of the students were Sorted, though no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Everyone was whispering about Harry. They kept sneaking glances at him to see if he would contest his Sorting, after all, the boy-who-lived has to hate the house of Dark wizards, right?

Professor Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, new and old! We are here for another year of learning and magic. There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. However, before you eat, I have a few words to say and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Enjoy your meal!"

Harry's first impression was that the man was a bit mad, but then remembered that the headmaster of England's wizarding school had to be very powerful and knowledgeable as he was responsible for teaching the next generation of wizards, so he made a mental note to watch Dumbledore and reserve judgment for later. The hall had been filled with chatter the moment Dumbledore sat, and Harry gazed around at all the different people in the hall.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" said the brunette Harry spotted during the Sorting

Harry ignored her in favor of eating his food, not even taking his eyes off his plate. Granger sniffed disdainfully at him and turned her attention to a girl sitting near her. Harry heard the other girl introduce herself as Pansy Parkinson. She seemed to know Draco, Blaise and Daphne. He continued eating his food, ignoring his housemate's offers to talk. Soon the meal was replaced by desserts and it wasn't long before those too were gone. When the last crumbs melted off the plates, Dumbledore stood and the hall was silent.

"Welcome, for our old students, to another year and for our new comers, to the beginning of your education of the art of magic. Now, first, any student who does not wish to die a very painful death should avoid the right hand side of the third floor corridor. Next, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you the Fanged Frisbees, Stinkbombs and 283 other items are banned from Hogwarts. The full list, if anyone wishes to see it, is in Mr. Filch's office. Quidditch tryout list will be posted in your common room, as well as any club signup sheets.

"Now, I must introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is Professor Riddle, who has most generously offered to leave his job as Undersecretary of Magic in order to teach here at Hogwarts."

Riddle waved and smirked a little. Excited whispers came from all the girls in the Hall; Mr. Riddle was a very attractive man with his raven, nearly blue hair, deep brown eyes and a fit body that was apparent even with his billowing robes. The Great Hall clapped wildly, though Harry suspected the majority of the noise was from the star-struck girls.

"I look forward to teaching you everything I can. I cannot thank Professor Dumbledore enough for granting me the post of Defense teacher; it is truly the perfect job for me. Thank you." Riddle purred, his eyes scanning the Hall

Riddle caught Harry's eye and nodded slightly before sitting down.

_What was that? I barely know the man!_

"Prefects, please escort your First Years to their dorm! Good night!" finished Dumbledore

The sound of benches scraping against the stone floor was deafening and Harry struggled to make out the voice of the Prefect calling:

"First year Slytherins! Over here! First year Slytherins!"

Harry located the voice, which belonged to a dark red haired girl with icy blue eyes, who was standing next to a blonde haired boy with green eyes who had the same badge she had: silver and green with a 'P' embossed in the metal.

Harry strode up to the Prefects just as they turned to leave. After asking if everyone was there, they left through the massive doors of the Great Hall. The students descended moving staircases, walked through seemingly solid walls, ducked under tapestries and chatted with a few portraits along the way. Finally the Prefects stopped in front of a stone wall emblazoned with a large snake that seemed to blend into the stone. It was nearly impossible to make out unless you knew what you were looking for.

"Alright, now the password is 'Purum Sanguinem', which means 'pure blood' in Latin. The password changes every fortnight, so check the notice board in the common room for that and other announcements. Purum Sanguinem." Said the male Prefect

A doorway melted from the wall, big enough to let in a full grown man comfortably. The students stepped in and were greeted with a huge room full of comfortable looking chairs and sofas. A fire blazed merrily in the fireplace and it gave the room soft warmth and lit the floor, showing off green and silver rugs. On the walls were portraits of dark looking men and woman, some holding a snake or other familiar. The portraits waved to the new students and peered around at each of them.

"Now, my name is Evan Diata and if you need anything come to either me or" he gestured to the girl prefect "Sylvia Ignius. As Prefects, it's our job to help you, so don't be afraid to approach us."

"Up the staircase on the right side is the girls' dorm on the left is the boys'. Each of you will place your hand on the door in order to get in. This will prevent boys from going in the girls' rooms and vice versa. Inside there will be a small corridor with seven doors marked First Year, Second Year, Third Year and so on. Go in to your room. Evan and I will be up in a half hour to check to see that you have set up your things properly. Now go and enjoy your time at Hogwarts!" said Ignius

There was a slight scuffle as the First Years all tried to get upstairs first. Harry hung in the back, waiting for everyone else to get up so he didn't get knocked down. Draco caught his attention and rolled his eyes at the pushing of their peers. Harry didn't smile, but broke the eye contact in favor of searching for the door to the boy's dorm. He soon found it and walked up to his dorm. He placed his palm on the door and felt his hand go warm before the door swung open. He had only gone about ten feet in before he saw the door marked 'First Years'. He entered the room and saw seven four-poster beds with green and silver bedding and black curtains that were drawn back, but could be pulled forward to cover the bed. Sitting on six of the seven beds were Draco, Blaise, a dark blonde, a brunette and two stupid looking boys.

"Harry." Greeted Draco "This," he pointed to the other blonde "is Lucian Bowden. The brunette is Theodore Nott."

"Theo, Draco, my name is Theo!" Said Nott

Ignoring him, Draco moved on. Pointing to the shorter of the two stupid looking boys he said "Vincent Crabbe and," he pointed to the taller one "Gregory Goyle."

Harry nodded but said nothing, preferring to open the drawers next to his bed. He neatly put his clothes in each drawer and set his wand and glasses on the top. The other boys were already in their pajamas so Harry dug his out of his drawers and put them on quickly. Then he sat on the bed just as Ignius poked his head in and glanced around.

"Alright there?" asked the Prefect

The boys nodded and the older boy left the room and quietly shut the door.

"So Harry, the boy-who-lived in Slytherin? Who would've guessed?" said Draco

_Why shouldn't I be in Slytherin? I barely even know this world and know he expects me to not be in Slytherin? And what's with the boy-who-lived? What do they know that I don't?!_

Harry decided that even though he hated relying on anyone for anything, he was alone and unprepared in this world and he didn't want to be uninformed.

"Why shouldn't I be in Slytherin? And why does everyone keep calling me the boy-who-lived? I'm just Harry!" he said

Draco looked very surprised and said "You don't know? Get comfortable everyone; we've got a tale to tell."

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Blaise

"Everything," said the emerald-eyed boy

"Okay. Let's start with your parents: Lily Evans and James Potter. They were _light_ wizards." Draco spit out the word _light_ like it was venom, "Both in Gryffindor, though Lily was constantly around Severus Snape, a Slytherin and our Potions Master and Head of House, up until about 5th Year.

"Lily and James got married and shortly after having you, the Dark Lord Grindelwald starting hunting them down, or more specifically you. No one knows why, but he started killing your friends and family in an attempt to lure you out. Dumbledore dueled him and could have killed him, but for some reason only put Grindelwald in his prison, Nurmengard. Moving on, Sirius Black betrayed your parents because he was Secret Keeper, someone who knows where the object of a Fidelus Charm is. A Fidelus hides a house from all but who the Secret Keeper have told. So when Sirius betrayed them, Peter Pettigrew corned him and Black killed him and 13 muggles and is now in Azkaban. Back to the point, when Grindelwald came in to kill you he murdered you mother and father but when he went to kill you, the curse rebounded and killed him. So now people say you're the Chosen One, the boy-who-lived and nonsense like that.

"Grindelwald was trying to wipe out muggles and mudbloods because they are a danger to our society and just filth. No one knows why he went for you, you're a halfblood. A pure-blood is a wizard with no muggle blood in their lineage, like Blaise or I. A halfblood is a wizard born to a pureblood and a muggle, mudblood or two halfbloods. A mudblood is a wizard born to two muggles or two mudbloods. You're a halfblood because your father was a pureblood and your mother was a mudblood. Mudbloods are a danger to society because they go home and blab about being magical and if their parents were to tell anyone, the results would result in the muggles destroying us, simply because they have so many.

"Blood lineage and purity does have an effect on magical affinity. For instance, a wizard coming from a Light family will be able to cast Light spells easily. Same goes for a Dark wizard. Now, when the parents are Light and Dark, their child will either take one of their affinities or become neutral. Neutral wizards can cast both Light and Dark spells, but neither to their full potential. An affinity can change over time, so a Light wizard could become Dark or Neutral, though they rarely go from Light to Dark, and vice versa. Affinity can change based on what you are taught, what you cast and the affinities of those around you. Hogwarts teaches all Light magic in their curriculum, a change brought with Dumbledore. Father suspects he's trying to wipe out Dark wizards and gain Light ones in return. Dark and Light magic have Lords, and wizards will follow their magical Lords. Neutral wizards can choose to follow one or none. Magic has different, ah, personalities depending on which affinity it is. Dark magic can be very big, wild and forceful, whereas Light magic is usually 'quiet'. However, either magic can be big or subtle; it depends on the wizard, wand and spell. Now, Dark magic is mostly illegal. Light wizards have changed laws to favor Light magic, even though a lot of Dark magic is family magic that is essential. Dark magic is still practiced even though it's not legal, but Harry, Dark wizards tend to ignore the rules when it works for them.

Draco smirked then continued.

"Dark magic is highly prejudiced against by Light wizards. What they don't understand is that Dark magic isn't evil, but it is fueled by emotions rather than intent like Light magic. Dumbledore is the current Light Lord. Light magic is generally defensive and useful for daily life, but they can be lethal if used correctly. Dark magic is more neutral and offensive, but does have some extremely powerful defensive spells. It takes more energy, power and emotion to use and control. Now, a Dark wizard can use Light spells, but they won't be as effective as if a Light wizard had cast them. A Light wizard can cast Neutral spells, which are spells not classified as Light or Dark, but they can rarely cast a powerful Dark spell.

"Spells bring us to wands. A wand from a wandmaker such as Ollivander will be a good wand if the wand chooses you. Wands choose their master and if you defeat a wizard in a duel or take their wand by force, the wand will usually switch its allegiance to you. Now, a wand that hasn't chosen you will not be a good wand. It will restrict your magic and possible preform spells wrong even if the incantation and movement is right, or just not preforms the spell at all. A custom wand will be very powerful in comparison to a 'shop' wand. This is due to the fact that the wizard chooses the makeup of the wand: wood, core, for custom wands, a gemstone to magnify power, and possibly a detail, like a talisman in the handle or inlaid woods or gems. Wands from shops sold to eleven year olds have a Ministry trace on them, so if an underage wizard does magic, the Ministry will be noted by both the wand and the magical Trace on all underage wizards. There is a spell to remove the trace, but it is illegal. Custom wands, however, do not have this trace. All wands have an affinity to a certain branch of magic: Dark or Light. In addition to their affinity, wands can have a particular aptitude for different kinds of magic like charms, transfiguration, offensive, defensive, battle magic, ritual magic, Dark magic and so on. Now, wands can run in families. Some families all have a certain core or wood. Also, like I said, magical affinity runs in the blood. Malfoys, Blacks, Zabinis and Parkinsons all have Dark blood.

"_Weasleys_," Draco spat in distaste "Dumbledores and Diggorys for example, all have Light magic. Other families can have neutral affinity, like the Lovegoods. Your parents were Light, that's why everyone was surprised when you got into Slytherin.

"Now your parents," Draco's voice softened slightly at the looks of excitement in Harry's face "as you know, died the night you survived the Killing Curse. They went to Hogwarts together. Lily was a mudblood, James a pureblood. That makes you a half-blood. Now, eventually they got married and moved into a home together. Then, the Dark Lord started him. Dumbledore helped them into hiding, but they were betrayed by Sirius Black, your father's best friend. When Gindelwald tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and killed him. But no one knows why; you were just a baby with no magical power, yet. And so they call you the Boy-Who-Lived, because you survived a lethal curse. So, Harry Potter, any questions?"

Harry said nothing, instead preferring to stare at the dark wooden floor. His thoughts were racing, his tired mind trying to make sense of this new world. Harry thought of those he'd never know, his parents. He wanted to just see them once, one time that wasn't in a fear laced nightmare. The raven haired boy lifted his eyes to gaze sadly at the blonde. Draco sucked in a sharp, but quiet breath at the pain in the boy's eyes. The emerald color looked dark with a profound sadness that made Draco's chest ache just looking at it.

"Thank you," whispered Harry

He drew the curtains around him and lay down. Harry heard the sounds of the others doing the same, but they seemed controlled, as if they sensed the misery the emerald eyed boy felt. Tears sprung up, making his eyes burn, and his face hot in shame of the display of weakness. His throat constricted as though an invisible hand was choking him. Harry blinked slowly, and then he closed his eyes once more.

_Lily. James. Mudblood. Pureblood. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Love._ The words swam before Harry's eyes, written in a beautiful script, the beauty taunting Harry, and the pain in his chest intensified as he wondered if his mother had had neat writing. Choking back a sob, Harry tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, but the words only remained with a ruthless stubbornness. Eyes bleary with tears, Harry's mind drifted off into an uncomfortable rest.

_Days Gone By_

_The woman moved with an unearthly grace, her body swaying slightly as she walked. Her green eyes were a striking color, and were beautiful even though they were wide with fear. The emotion in the emerald depths was breathtaking, and the color displayed agony, fear, defeat and utter despair. Dark, fire colored hair framed a heartbreakingly beautiful face with emerald, almond shaped eyes. _

"_Harry," her voice was constricted by tears "be brave for me. Be strong. I love you."_

_Her eyes drifted to a portrait on the wall. Depicted on it were her holding a baby and a man. He had raven colored hair and brown eyes. He was handsome and strong. They smiled at the two occupants of the room. The fire haired woman looked down at the baby she held as smiled even brighter. The portrait was painted a few months ago, soon after Harry's birth. It had been the last time Lily and James Potter had ever smiled._

_Crystal tears slid down Lily's face. Her knees crumpled beneath her and her back shook with agonizing sobs. Her red hair tangled up with tears and she ran her delicate hands through it. She pushed herself off the floor as footsteps came from outside the door. An agonized scream ripped through the night as she heard her love hit the ground; she knew he was dead. She sobbed brokenly and her face was wet. With one last choked sound, Lily Potter looked up as the door burst open. Her face, previously filled with pain, was now set in stone, blazing anger and overpowering fear conflicting her beautiful features. _

_The blond man grinned insanely at the sight of his broken prey. _

_Days Gone By_

Harry awoke with a scream. His dorm mates slept on, only shifting a bit at the sound of the boy's terror. He slumped back into his pillow, and fell back into a troubled sleep of red hair and green eyes.

_Days Gone By_

"Wake up! First day of classes! Get up! C'mon guys!"

Harry heard the voice, but didn't move. Then someone's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. Harry screamed.

_Flashback_

"_Move, freak!" a fat hand shook him roughly_

"_Make the breakfast, freak!" commanded a fat little boy_

_A woman smiled nastily as Harry gazed sadly at the family he'd never be loved by. He was at the stove, cooking their food. He was only 5 years old, and had just burned his hand on the burner. Vernon was shaking the raven-haired boy harshly as he cradled his injured hand. _

"_C'MON! MOVE!" roared Vernon_

_His hand came around to punch Harry in the side of his head. He fell, seeing stars. His chest rose and fell quickly as he gasped shallowly, his vision darkening. The boy kicked him in the side, and Harry fainted. _

_End Flashback_

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. No, please. Don't hurt me….Please" Harry's body tensed in preparation for the blows

"Harry… you alright, mate?" asked Draco

Harry's green eyes flashed open, wide with fear.

"No, I'm fine, just…. A nightmare…." Replied Harry

"Harry… were you hit at your home?" asked Blaise

Harry fought with himself on that, _If I tell them, Vernon will find out! They'll see me as weak! I can't! They'll just turn on me like everyone else did!_

"No. I told you! I had a nightmare!" Harry said harshly

The Slytherin first-years exchanged looks, but accepted it.

"We've got classes in an hour." Said Bowden quietly

The boys got ready in silence, but when the time came to follow the Prefects down the Great Hall, none could suppress the smiles of excitement that banished the morning's sorrow from their memories.

"Okay, first-years! Let's go down to the Great Hall!" said Diata

Harry found himself next to Draco and the Granger girl who had tried to talk to him during the feast.

She looked at him and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at her and ignored her friendly gaze.

Draco smacked him on the arm. Harry flinched then glared coldly at the blond.

"Be nice, you've got no friends here." Reminded Draco

Harry sighed then said reluctantly, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled triumphantly and said "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Harry looked at her in defeat and shook her offered hand.

"Granger, what's in your blood?" Draco said rather aggressively

"Half-blood, and Hermione, please," she said coolly

Draco narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged and relaxed.

"And I expect you're a Malfoy," she said sarcastically "blonde hair, arrogance in every motion and an unrelenting judgmental overconfidence."

Draco looked at her and sneered. Then he laughed quietly and smiled slightly.

Harry sighed then pushed past the two to hurry into the Great Hall.

The massive doors were open, and Harry could see hundreds of students eating, talking, laughing and gazing around the hall. He glanced around and saw a table dominated by green robes. Making his way over to the Slytherin table, many Gryffindors glared at him with narrowed eyes. Some even hissed or growled at him in distaste.

Harry lowered his chin and ignored the hateful gazes that burned into his back.

"Hey Potter! There wasn't a wizard in Slytherin who didn't go bad! You're just an attention seeking prat, you know! You're no Chosen One! You're just a Dark wizard! You'd work with You-Know-Who if you had the chance! You're _evil!_"

Harry's head snapped around to find the source of the yelling. He spotted a ginger haired first year, tall, freckly, and stupid looking. His face was tinged with red from screaming at Harry.

"That's Ronald Weasley. A blood-traitor family, all of them." Supplied Draco, who had made his way behind Harry

A tall, dark cloaked figure swept from the High Table. Riddle looked at Weasley with a cold, calm gaze.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a detention, Mr. Weasley. On the first day, too. Congradulations." Said Riddle

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked gleefully. Riddle's eyes met Harry's and he nodded, nearly imperceptibly.

Harry ate in silence, taking in as much food as he could. His House mates looked at him, some subtly, others with blatant staring.

Harry sighed again and thought, _So this is what it's like in the Wizarding world. Fame isn't really all that great, if this is it._

When it was nearly time to leave, the Prefects passed out schedules sheets. Harry saw that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. He, Draco and Hermione got up and followed Professor Riddle to the classroom. The tall man held open the door and ushered all the students inside. Harry inwardly groaned when he saw that they shared this class with Gryffindors. Weasley spat at him as he passed, and the other Gryffindors glared at both Harry and Riddle.

"Sit," Riddle commanded "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There will come a time when each of you will face challenges, but this is not it. The Dark Arts are ever changing, growing, strengthening. My job is to educate you in not only offensive, but defensive spells. We will study theory and applications first, come October, we will begin casting. There will be no talking, joking or nonsense of any kind in this class. If you have a problem, you may leave. Books out, wands away, and let us begin."

_Days Gone By_

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long! I wanted this to be finished a few weeks ago, but school and life prevented that! Sorry for the lack of action, this was a transitional and explanatory chapter. I just wanted to clear some things up. I really hoped you enjoyed!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot! They drive me to write more. Please leave a question, comment or what you think in a review! Please no flames, they're just mean.

Thanks to: autumngold, SilverBirch, DarkStar716 and RavenScythe! You guys are the best!

-I would really like a beta-reader for Christmas, you know…. P.M. me if you want to!

Please leave a review, follow or favorite! Thanks so much, guys!

As always, love,

Padfoot


	4. The Magic Begins

**Days Gone By**

By: Padfootscatchingfire

Pairings: TMR/HP DM/HG SB/RL RL/BL

AU: Harry has lived with the Dursleys all his life and instead of looking for help, he turns to the only one he can trust. Himself. SlytherinHarry. DarkHarry. Dramione. Slash. Harry/Tom Riddle

Speech: Regular -_ thoughts _-**Parseltongue **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I'm just doing this for fun!

Author's Note: First, I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I don't know if you actually read these notes, but thanks anyway! You guys are the best! I hope you all enjoyed your winter holidays. Hope you like this chapter!

_Days Gone By_

"Sit," Riddle commanded "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There will come a time when each of you will face challenges, but this is not it. The Dark Arts are ever changing, growing, strengthening. My job is to educate you in not only offensive, but defensive spells. We will study theory and applications first, come October, we will begin casting. There will be no talking, joking or nonsense of any kind in this class. If you have a problem, you may leave. Books out, wands away, and let us begin."

Harry sat down next to Draco, near the middle of the room. A blonde Gryffindor sat next to him. Draco sneered at him and turned away. The Gryffindor sighed then ran a hand through his short curls, messing them up. Harry looked away from the two blondes and focused on Riddle. Brown eyes swept the room as Riddle checked his attendance. The man smiled handsomely, causing the girls to titter excitedly.

"There will be no giggling or folly in my class. Are we understood?" Riddle asked harshly, the smile replaced by a fearsome scowl

The girls nodded, frightened. Harry leaned on his desk, and thought, _Great. Another cruel adult to have to obey._

Riddle waved his wand and the blackboard was suddenly filled with writing.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts, First Year_

_Course Aims:_

_-Study the theory and application of defensive magic_

_-Study the theory and application of offensive magic_

_-A basic knowledge of wizarding law on spell usage against another wizard_

_-An understanding of situations that merit spells_

_-The differences of Light, Dark and Neutral Magic_

_-Affinities of spells and wizards_

"What are you waiting for? Parchments out! Copy all of this, word for word. _Now."_ Said Riddle coldly

Sounds of quills scratching on parchment filled the room. Harry silently thanked Draco for teaching him about magical affinities, though he kept his face impassive.

Riddle's dark brown gaze swept the room, holding Harry's eyes longer than the others, a thoughtful glint in his eyes. Harry dropped his gaze and scowled, not wanting the attention of anyone.

"Now, the board says we will learn about magical affinities. Who can tell me what that it?"

The Gryffindors looked around stupidly before Hermione sighed and raised her hand.

"A wizard's magical core has its own… personality. I mean, Dark, Light and Neutral are all affinities. A magical core will have an affinity which would make spells cast by that wizard of that affinity would be more powerful. Spells have an affinity, as well." Said Hermione

"Correct, in essence, Miss Granger. Dark-"

"Dark wizards are all evil! They're cruel and deserve to rot in Azkaban. There wasn't a single Dark wizard who wasn't in Slytherin! We should just get rid of 'em all before they turn on us!" Shouted Weasley

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for that enlightening comment" said Riddle coldly

He blushed deep red and started spluttering indignantly.

"Spit it out, we're all dying to hear your latest bit of wisdom."

"But it's true! They're evil!"

"I would hope you could have the sense to be silent, but clearly, I was mistaken. 20 points from Gryffindor, detention tonight and you will address me as 'sir'. Are we clear?" asked Riddle

Weasley scowled at the stone floor, but wisely remained silent.

"As I was saying, Dark, Light and Neutral are all indeed branches of magic. Light magic is mostly defensive and all legal. Dark magic is mostly offensive and protective, and most is banned in England. Neutral magic is a mix of the two, equally protective and defensive, and mostly legal. Now, I want you all to line up so I can cast a spell to determine your magical affinity. It won't hurt, but you'll glow a color depending on your affinity. Navy is Dark, Gold is Light and Grey is Neutral. This is known as your aura. If you wish, I can also determine your magical strength from this spell. If your aura is streaked with color, it means you may have a magical ability such as metamorphosing, an animagus form, magic sensitivity, legilimency, occlumency, necromancing and a few others. Line up!"

The first years pushed into a scraggly line, Draco shoving his way to the front, Harry quietly walked to the back. Riddle waved Draco forward, and the blonde stepped up, a smug smirk in place. Riddle circled his wand before jabbing it at Draco's face, causing him to flinch before a dark navy glow surrounded him. The color was streaked with white and black.

"Hmm. Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are a trained occlumens, correct?"

"Yes, sir. My uncle taught me."

"Ah, well, according to your aura you have potential legilimens ability. I would ask this uncle of your to train you in that art as well. Next!"

The first years each took their turn, most auras gold, some grey and navy scattered throughout. Harry noted that most Slytherins had occlumencing and legilimencing abilities. Nearly every Gryffindor had a golden aura, except for the curly haired blonde. His housemates spat at his navy aura, causing the boy to sigh again before lifting his chin in an arrogantly smug smile. Harry watched the boy, confused at the conflicting pride and self-loathing that the boy displayed. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He knew from his 'home' that curiosity only ended in trouble. Finally, Harry walked in front of Riddle, taking deep breaths to calm him.

Riddle's smile took on a predatory curve, his brown eyes glinting. He waved his wand, gaze never waving from Harry's own. The emerald eyed boy's aura took on a deep navy hue, streaked with colors. Shades of white, black, grey and gold shifted and blended like coils in the air. The room took on a stunning gleam, the student's faces lit up by the light of his aura. Riddle's eyes widened and he leaned closer to Harry, who edged away, uncomfortable at his proximity to those fathomless brown eyes.

"See me, Mr. Potter. Class dismissed!"

Harry plodded up sulkily to Riddle's desk. The man caressed his wand, almost lovingly. Harry sighed as the deep chestnut eyes seemed to peer into his mind.

"So… How are you enjoying your first day at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"Well enough, sir. What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"A controlled tongue…. Trained how, I wonder," Riddle mused quietly, nearly too softly for Harry to hear

"Sorry, sir?"

"Excuse my mumblings. Now, Mr. Potter, do you know why I've asked you to talk to me?"

"No, Professor."

"Of course not. Your aura was one of the most powerful I've seen in my life. I think with training you could be on par with Professor Dumbledore…. Excuse me, I'm veering from out topic. Do you know what those colors threading your aura meant?" not waiting for an answer, Riddle carried on "The white meant occlumency, a mind barrier. Black was for legilimency, the ability to see another's thoughts. Grey and gold for a talent for the other affinities, which is nearly unheard of. Mixed magical affinities are rare, and very powerful, but keep in mind, Dark is still your major affinity. You should look into that. Did I not promise you Latin lessons?"

"Sir, really, you don't need to."

"I think not, Mr. Potter." Riddle said sharply, a commanding tone taking over

"If you insist, Professor. Thank you for the help." Harry mumbled reluctantly

Riddle scribbled a short note down on a small bit of parchment and handed to it Harry.

"Here's a note for your next class, I believe you're quite late."

"Thank you, sir."

Riddle nodded sharply before opening the door and inviting his next class in.

_Days Gone By_

Harry meandered down the halls, descending staircase after staircase until he reached the dark, cold stone walls that held an odd comfort for him. He knew the Slytherin common room was right down the next hall, but he passed it in favor of his first Potions class with one Professor Severus Snape. He strode up to the huge tangle wood door and pushed it open. Snape was in the middle of lecturing to the class, but stopped as his eyes followed Harry's path up to him. The dark man towered over Harry and he took the note from Harry's outstretched hand.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. My. Malfoy saved you a seat, I believe, right over here." Said the man quietly

Harry smiled tentatively at the cordial way the man spoke. Snape gave a small half smile back, and he could have sworn that the Gryffindors nearly fainted from shock. Snape's black eyes swept the room and a fearsome scowl curled his mouth. The Gryffindors looked terribly frightened and the Slytherins looked calm but an apprehensive glint claimed most eyes. Harry sat down next to Draco and whispered a quiet thank you. He took out a parchment and quill as the rest of the class had and began taking notes as the raven like man continued his lecture.

"As I was saying, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The man stated silkily "Ah, I see that may come to pass. Only three of my students have copied down notes. What are you waiting for? Write!"

The first years hurriedly scratched down notes, Draco, Harry and Hermione smirking at one another. Weasley lifted his speckled nose to sneer at Harry before catching sight of Snape's glare and returning to his work. When the sounds of writing had stopped, the dark man began speaking again.

"Today, we will make your first potion. First, I shall see who has bothered to open a book over their summer. Weasley! What is a bezoar?"

"A-a what sir?"

"Ah, clearly you have neglected to begin your own education. Perhaps a little," Snape's eyes glinted evilly "motivation will be required."

The Slytherins smirked at the ginger's fear as his red hair was emphasized by his rapidly paling complexion.

"Now! Who can tell me what the differences are between monkswood and wolfsbane and their use in potion making? Miss Granger!"

"They're the same thing, just a different name. Wolfsbane, also known as monkswood, is a key ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion, which allowed a werewolf to keep his sanity during the full moon."

"Impressive. 10 points to Slytherin."

"How'd you know that?" whispered Draco "You should be in Ravenclaw!"

Hermione smirked, but said nothing.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began, a nearly unnoticeable sad tint to his eyes "What would I get if I mix the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry creased his brow as he thought hard. He had read the potions book and knew this answer.

"A sleeping draught?"

"Close, it is known as the Draught of Living Death, the most powerful sleeping potion that has been made. Now, we start our potion. We will make the simple cure for boils. Instructions are on the board, you may begin."

The room became a mix of scarlet and emerald as the children gathered ingredients and cauldrons. The room was soon full of nasty smelling vapors and colorful mists. Harry's potion looked a shade darker than the royal blue hue described by the book. Frustrated, he kept working, sure to reread each direction. Eventually, he relaxed, finding the work soothing and enjoyable. Harry prepared the potion with ease, a rare smile creeping on to his lips. The cauldron now held a royal blue mixture that looked perfect to him. A shadow fell over Harry and he turned around to see Snape standing over him.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter, I'd say this is nearly a perfectly made potion. Could you see me after class?"

Harry nodded, his grin growing wild at the praise. His smile took a nervous air when he remembered having to stay after class for Riddle. He shuddered and continued his work, getting lost once more in the blue depths ringed with pewter. Soon Snape called for a finish, telling the first years to step back from their work. Harry finally glanced around the room, noting that the Slytherins had better quality for the most part than the Gryffindors. The lions glared sullenly at Snape as he observed their work with an arrogant demeanor. With no small amount of glee, Harry noticed that Weasley's potion was nearly violet in color and giving off a foul odor. When Snape looked over the snakes' potions, he nodded to their makers, not nearly as stern as he had been. Looking over Harry's cauldron, Snape nearly smiled, but regained his composure in time to scowl at the class. The students corked their potions and put them on the dark wooden desk. The potions master dismissed the class and beckoned Harry up to the front room. Harry glanced at Draco before cocking his head at Snape. The blonde nodded and left the dungeon.

"Mr. Potter, I noticed you enjoyed the class today. Your potion was nearly flawless, the best I've seen from a first year."

"Thank you, sir." Harry smiled at one of the first positive comments he had ever received. "I liked the whole creating thing and the work was fun!"

Snape smiled softly at the excited boy.

"I was the same way at your age. Here, this is my personal potions book from my first year. I think you'll find it useful."

Pleased, but slightly bewildered, Harry accepted a battered copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ from the potions master. He slipped it into the bag and returned his attention to the dark man before him.

"If you need any help, any at all, come to me." The man said warmly, but then his eyes grew glassy and he murmured, "I had a past much like yours….. Don't walk it alone, Harry, you'll need friends when darker times fall….."

Harry's smile wavered at the man's criptic words. He walked out of the classroom, wondering why his teachers seemed so keen on helping him.

_If only Professor Snape had raised me…. He seems nice enough…_

Harry sighed and shook his head to clear the wistful thoughts, knowing that wishing hadn't helped him 11 years before, and wasn't likely to start now. His footsteps grew noisy as he remembered his next class, picking up a brisk run to be on time.

_Days Gone By_

Harry skidded into Charms, cheeks flushed, chest heaving. He had run up a few staircases and countless corridors. An incredibly short and old looking man was just finishing calling the class inside as Harry arrived. His wizened eyes took in the famous boy and he squeaked with delight.

"Mr. Potter! It's an honor to meet you, it really is!"

Harry scowled and nodded at the excited man. He took a seat next to Draco and a blonde Slytherin girl who was in deep conversation with her friends. Draco leaned over to him and whispered "Daphne Greengrass, heir to the Greengrass family" in his ear.

Not turning from her friends she said, "I can hear you, Draco."

Draco flushed and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your gossiping?"

Greengrass ignored him, making Draco return his attention to Harry.

"So, what did he want?" Draco inquired, looking interested but his eyes occasionally flicked back to the haughty blonde whom he had lost the attention of.

"Nothing, he just told me I did I nice job on the potion." Harry was unwilling to reveal the book yet.

Draco looked disappointed but then said, "Well, good for you." His grey eyes wandered around the room, looking bored.

Just then the small man called the class to order. He called the name of each student, marking the attendance. When he got to Harry's name, he squeaked again and nearly toppled over. The famous boy rolled his eyes and snickered at the over excited professor. The Hufflepuffs they shared class with openly stared at Harry, their eyes round as they took in the surprisingly Slytherin savior. Girls tittered at Harry, their slim fingers twisting and curling stands of hair around their fingers. He shot them an exasperated glance and they giggled, blushing at his attention. He sighed and returned his attention to the wispy man brushing himself off as he regained his position on the stack of books he needed to see over his desk.

"Now, Charms!" began the small man, his bright smile sweeping the room "I'm Professor Filius Flitwick and I'll be your Charms teacher for the next 7 years here at Hogwarts. We'll start this year with basic charms, moving on to more advanced material as we progress. I think talking won't make these feathers fly, so let us begin!"

The class glanced around, surprised at the abruptly short speech. They hadn't expected to begin spell casting on the first day, their teachers so far had only covered course aims and rules. Harry and Draco drew their wands, anticipation written in their faces. The raven haired boy's heart quickened at the prospect of casting his first spell. The excitement was shadowed with doubt and fear of not being adequate at the spells, but he brushed it away.

"Now, we'll start with a simple Levitation Charm. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa. _Say it with me, slowly, _Wingardium Leviosa."_

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ the class repeated, their eagerness bubbling through their words.

"Make sure that you pronounce it as _WinGARdium LeviOsa,_ it will make a big difference! Incantation is a big part of a spell, so be sure to enunciate your words! Now, the wand movement is a swish and flick, watch me." The wizard drew a relatively long wand compared to his own stature and swished it through the air, ending with a quick flick upwards. "Now try it, go on, and take out your wands!"

The students hurriedly drew various wands and swished then flicked. Swooping sounds filled the room until Flitwick called for a halt. The sounds came to a slow, drawn out stop.

"Now, try and levitate," he waved his wand and a feather landed on each desk "these feathers. Swish and flick while saying _Wingardium Leviosa. _Now remember, I'm sure this is the first magic most of you have ever cast, so don't be disappointed if you don't get it. You must focus on making the feather lift up. You have to _want _it to levitate. Incantation and movement aren't enough. Okay, let's see what you can do!"

Harry looked at the white feather resting harmlessly on his desk. He swished and flicked his wand a mumbled the incantation. He took a deep breath and focused on the fluffy feather lying on the dark wood. He swished his wand, gave it a flick, said the incantation with a strong voice and watched as nothing happened. He sagged in disappointment and sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He glanced over at one of his only friends and saw that the blonde was having just as much success. His eyes roamed over to Hermione before they widened in disbelief. Her feather was floating steadily above the desk, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Look, everyone! Miss Granger has gotten her feather to fly! 10 points to Slytherin! Come on, the rest of you try now!" announced Flitwick

Draco huffed and tried again, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi_O_sa, not Levio_SA_." Reprimanded the brunette

Draco scowled darkly and ignored her advice. He grew more and more frustrated as his attempts failed. Harry shook his head to break his focus on the two and returned to his own feather. He took a deep breath, then another. He raised his wand gave it a swish, a flick, yearned for the feather to fly, said the incantation, then grit his teeth as the feather remained stubbornly on the desk.

"Here, Harry, watch me." Hermione said kindly, before demonstrating the spell. "Now you try it."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ said Harry

"Harry, you need to bring your wand up slightly, the tip is pointing at the floor." She adjusted his arm then nodded in satisfaction.

Harry repeated his spell then watched in glee as the feather flew. He couldn't believe it. It was true, he was a wizard. Emerald eyes sparkled in delight, the snow colored feather soaring on an invisible breeze, steadily climbing the air. His eyes narrowed as he focused. Slowly, as if it were a dream, he turned his wand silently pushing the feather around the room. The class fell silent, watching the white blur streak across the room, gaining speed with every lap. Harry grinned openly, intent on making his feather fly. Then his eyes flicked around the room. His smile vanished and was replaced with a fearsome scowl. A silent growl perpetrated the room, his eyes fierce… and scared. Harry didn't like attention. The only attention he had ever received was cruel and he had no desire to repeat that at his only safe haven. When the disbelieving eyes had looked away, he returned grumpily to his work. This time, he kept the feather only a few centimeters off the desk. A few of his classmates threw him admiring, if slightly wary, glance from time to time, as if expecting him to suddenly display incredible power. Harry sighed and turned his attention to Hermione, letting his feather fall as hers took to the air once more.

By now most of the class had gotten their feathers aloft at least once. The Slytherins masked excitement with boredom, though their sparkling eyes gave them away. Harry mentally noted to ask Draco how he masked his face; it seemed like a useful skill to have. Small cheers of excitement escaped the first years as they flew their feathers with various degrees of success. After a while, Flitwick called for attention.

"Good job, class! It seems that you all have gotten your feathers aloft at least once. Before you know it, we'll be doing things," he paused then flicked his wand at his desk, which galloped across the room before returning to its original position, "like that. So, keep at it and don't forget to practice! Dismissed!"

The class surged into a sea of yellow and green, heading for the door, the room filled with excited chatter. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when his professor didn't call him back into the room. Pulling out his schedule, Harry noticed that he had Herbology next, in the greenhouses. He, Draco and Hermione wandered out to the class, noticing that the class was a Slytherin-Ravenclaw class, a new combination that day.

As the trio treaded down the beaten path, Harry noticed a dark forest looming off near a small hut. Closer to the castle, a deep, dark lake sparkled in the sunlight, its vast size stretching just short of the hills that marked the end of school grounds. Shady willows dotted the shoreline along with large rocks that were flat enough to sit on. It was a beautiful scene both on the ground and in the air. Owls, falcons, other birds and unknown creatures soared through the sky. Harry gazed over the land, a faint smile shadowing his lips. It was the prettiest, most innocent thing he had seen in his short, but eventful life.

A brisk voice broke his concentration, calling the First Years into the greenhouse. The owner of voice was a short, squat but tough looking woman who had leaves and twigs trapped in her clothes. Her kind face showed that she had done a few dangerous things in her life. She smiled at the class once they had gathered in the Herbology classroom.

"Hello all, my name is Professor Sprout, and I will be your Herbology teacher. I'm also Head of Hufflepuff, but even though this isn't a class with my house in it, don't be afraid to come to me for help! Today will be a boring, but necessary class, I'm afraid. This is a double period, but on the bright side, there's lunch after this! Take a seat and listen up, else you'll find yourself in the Hospital Wing! Plants aren't all harmless daises, you know. This year we will cover a wide variety of topics. You'll have a basic understanding of how to protect yourself from plants by the end of the year. I'll also teach you a thing or two on potion ingredients, but I'm no Potions Mistress. Now, I'll stop chattering and move on to Herbology!"

The class was spent in a dragging hour and a half with Sprout lecturing on plants. The Slytherins barely concealed their yawns and bored looks, while the Ravenclaws sat attentively; looking as if listening to lectures was their favorite thing to do. When the bell finally rang, Harry's stomach was growling loudly. He and Draco raced to the Great Hall for lunch, trailing behind them was Hermione, who was chatting with Daphne Greengrass. The massive wooden doors were open, and delicious scents were wafting through. The Slytherin table was nearly full of green and black cloaked students. Harry sat near his dorm-mates, Draco next to him. His eyes were wide as his gaze swept the piles of food. He tentatively took a few chicken wings and a small scoop of mashed potatoes. He nervously checked to make sure he hadn't taken too much food before beginning to eat.

"How're you gonna survive on that little?" Draco asked before putting a huge amount of foods Harry had never eaten before on both their plates.

"Thanks" Harry said, surprised that he was allowed that much food.

The meal was wonderful; the food was moist and rich. Though he began lunch quietly and withdrawn, Harry was soon drawn into a lively conversation with the other Slytherins. The Snakes were kind to him, a new experience, though he saw a few shooting glares and sneers at passing Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"So, the famous Harry Potter," drawled a voice, sounding like one of a teenaged guy.

Harry looked up and saw a handsome but predatory-looking 4th or 5th Year gazing at him interestedly. His golden hair was spiked and his icy blue eyes glinted mischievously. His friends were crowded around him, their eyes flicking between the two.

Harry sighed then rolled his eyes, turning from the blonde.

"Hey! I was talking to you," his voice was faintly amused

Harry returned his attention to the blonde, and then asked "Can I help you?"

"I think I should be asking that. You should come to us sometime. We'll teach you the ropes around here. The name's Aeries Conor. Stop by the 5th Year dorms. We'll be there." His tone was laced with something Harry didn't want to consider the meaning of.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Replied the dark haired boy coolly

"Alright, but the offer still stands." Conor returned cheerfully

When lunch was over, Harry felt as if his clothes were too tight. It was the most he had ever eaten, and he could feel it. His smile was content as for one of the first times in his life, he was fed. Consulting his schedule once more, he walked off to Astronomy alone. Draco was talking to his other friends. The class was taught by a pretty, young witch named Aurora Sinistra. It was an all Slytherin class, but Sinistra seemed unbiased against them. After Astronomy, they had History of Magic. Professor Binns was a ghost whose only purpose seemed to be to drone on about goblin wars. The class was another Slytherin-Ravenclaw class, and the Eagles again paid their full attention to the dead teacher. Harry was bored after those two uninteresting classes, but he had Transfiguration next, which was bound to be fun.

_Days Gone By_

The Slytherins and Gryffindors piled into the classroom for Transfiguration. There was no teacher, only a black cat sitting on the desk, its eyes strangely sharp and intelligent. Harry walked up to the desk and scratched the cat's midnight fur behind the ears. She purred and rubbed her head into his hand before drawing back, sitting on her haunches once more. Giving one final pet, Harry picked a seat in the front row, middle of the classroom. Draco sat next to Hermione, who was beside Harry. Still watching the cat, Harry didn't notice a familiar ginger take a seat on his other side. When the class had all seated, they looked around curiously, as if expecting a professor to appear out of midair. The cat on the desk jumped off and meowed loudly and a stern looking woman entered the room. She flicked her wand at the cat, which turned into a blackboard full of writing.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She spoke sharply, but finished will a small, reassuring smile that was barely there. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. You will address me as Professor McGonagall. Let us begin with a simple task."

She set them the work of turning a matchstick into a needle. Harry spent a long time trying and failing, until he finally got the matchstick to turn silver and sharp.

"Dark magic, that's what it was. No way _you _could perform real magic, Potter." Spat Weasley.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but that is a most serious accusation. I will take 10 points from Gryffindor. It would do you some good to watch your words before they get you in trouble. Don't give me that look, I will take points from my own house if need be."

Harry smirked at the red-head's outraged expression. The ginger grumbled loudly before returning to his work, still unsuccessful. By the end of the class, only Harry, Hermione and a handful of others had turned their matchsticks into needles. After the class, the school day was over, and the First Years had Flying lessons. Flying lessons, which Harry read with no small amount of apprehension, were taught by Rolanda Hooch and one Professor T. M. Riddle.

_Days Gone By_

"Two lines, let's go, I want Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors on this side, Slytherins and Ravenclaws on the other. Face each other and step on the left side of the broom!"

The speaker was a hawk-like woman with a sharp tongue. A very handsome man stood beside her, his inky black, almost blue hair looking effortlessly stylish as the light breeze ruffled it. The girls stared at him in unmasked appreciation, falling in love with Riddle's good looks. Harry gazed at the man mistrustfully. He was too kind, too perfect. Madam Hooch's voice broke his concentration as she told them to command their brooms up.

"Up!" Harry said, sternly

The broom surprisingly leapt up into his hand. About half of the students had success, while the other half just looked at the broom in frustration. The pair of teachers went around helping the students. Eventually, all of the First Years had their brooms in hand.

"Now mount the broom, and use a firm grip. Now, if you're comfortable, kick off the ground lightly."

The students took to the air, hovering a few feet up. Madam Hooch joined them while Riddle stayed on the ground. Soon they were doing drills that Harry found easy and natural. He was zooming around as fast as he was allowed, enjoying the thrill of flying. Suddenly, screams and shrill shouts filled the air, and then a sickening crack sounded. Harry spotted a black lump on the ground, and judging by the reactions, it was a fallen Lion. Harry landed his broom to see who it was, noticing that it was a plump boy who was as pale as a ghost from his fright. Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing, leaving them alone with Riddle.

"Well, hello Mr. Potter. How are you doing?" asked a silky voice

"I'm fine sir, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm grand," He replied, flashing pearly white teeth "I recall we agreed to Latin lessons earlier. How about you stop by my quarters after this? I shall escort you there, I think."

"Yes, sir" Harry mumbled, gritting his teeth

"Perfect, I shall see you quite soon," with that, he went to stand nearer to the rest of the students.

After a short time, Madam Hooch returned without the Gryffindor. She finished up their lesson and sent them on their way. Harry quickly explained to Draco where he was going. The blonde's eyes were wide after he had finished.

"Riddle's such a high ranking official! I mean, he's not Undersecretary for now, since he's here, but still! Father talks about him all the time. I wonder what he wants with you…." Draco left him to go up to the castle with a few of his friends and Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, if you would just follow me. I think we will get along splendidly during our little lessons, and we'll see if I can't fit in a few _interesting_ things."

The man's voice had a dark, almost seductive undertone to it. Harry's heart raced and his body shuddered at the sound, and he hated himself for it.

_Days Gone By_

Walking up to a portrait, Riddle's icy grip on Harry's arm loosened as he hissed at the door. The sound was strangely serpentine. A haughty looking man half smirked at the two that stood before his portrait. The painting swung open, allowing them entry. The room was lavishly decorated in tones of green and charcoal, with a fire crackling merrily in the corner. A few small rooms were attached to the main room, among them, Harry saw a kitchen, and a bathroom and the other doors were closed tightly.

Riddle sat gracefully in a plush grey chair, and then motioned for Harry to take a seat opposite him. He smiled predatorily, then said in a silky purr,

"Let us begin."

_Days Gone By_

Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry it took so long; I was busy with midterms and stuff. I hope you liked it! I've got over 75 followers! Thank you thank you thank you so much! You guys make me want to write! You asked for some Riddle-Harryness and here it is! I think next chapter there will be some Severus-Riddle-Harry interactions.

As always, thanks to my reviewers: Reader-Anonymous-Writer, PhoenixFelicus, Kenjo, Leafwillow and The DarkLady55. You guys rock!

**I was thinking of doing a time warp, up to 4****th**** year, but I'll leave a poll on my page, please vote on it!** There will be the Triwizard Tournament, but if the challenges are the same, you'll just have to wait and see!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, favorite or follow!

Happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

Padfoot


End file.
